


The Best Friend

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim and Blair each reflect on how friendship grew into love.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9





	The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

# The Best Friend: Blair

I’ve never had a friend like you. You dare to admit to weaknesses…I’ve never seen strength such as this. You speak openly of your affection and your emotions…You’re not afraid to cry. You let me protect you…You make me feel needed.

You protect your friends ‘till the end. You’re loyal, honest and open-minded. You’re patient and compassionate. A man could not wish for a better friend.

Finding you was a miracle, I know. You’re everything I’m not, yet still we’re alike. You’re brave and strong, just in different ways than me. Loving you came as easy to me as breathing.

# The Best Friend: Jim

I’ve never had a friend like you. You speak of your love and devotion in your actions, for words has often hurt you. It’s your remembrance of everything people say; how you’ll give your life to protect a friend; how you’ll drop everything to help and stay true.

You may not speak of your love for your friends in words but you do in your smiles and in your actions. And me? I knew from the start you loved me the most, for you touched me and protected me like a rare treasure. Long before you spoke the words…I knew.


End file.
